


With You (Explicit Scenes)

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [4]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Engagement, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The cut explicit scenes from 'With You'.





	1. The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before 'So... This is Happening' since these two chapters are the sex scenes from 'With You'. I meant to have this posted so long ago, but you know what? That obviously didn't happen but it's here now!
> 
> So here's the scenes y'all actually didn't ask for but whatever!

Seeing that glare in those deep browns he came to love dearly shook him. The water did nothing to cool down the hotness conquering his body. Luke pressed forward against him, taking his lips and still keeping hold of his thighs. Kaldur groaned in the kiss, letting his hands settle on Luke's shoulders. He hissed when he felt their cocks brush, wanting more instantly.

Luke must have knew it, grinning against his mouth and trailing his fingers to his entrance. He teased it, smug that Kaldur keened, shifting for more friction.

"You're cute when you're like this.", Luke taunted, slowly sliding a finger into Kaldur. He died a little with happiness hearing the soft moan Kaldur let out. "Wanton." He pushed his finger in a little further. "Shaking." He added a finger. "Tight."

"Luke... I swear..." Kaldur couldn't finish his words, being thrown off focus as those fingers pressed in deeper inside him. "Nngh..."

The older drew back his fingers, agonizingly paced, and pushed them back in. He repeated them, watching as Kaldur tried to compose himself, but failing miserably at it. His only leverage was the wall and Luke's shoulders. His cock was hard, touching his stomach and Luke's own. His back arched a little when Luke added another finger, the addition resulting in his rim loosening and a possible too soon orgasm.

"W-wait... Luke..."

"Hm?"

Luke had continued on with the playing, removing his fingers completely and then taking his dick in his hand. With a little more strength, he held Kaldur up a bit to place the tip of his cock at his loosen rim. Still keeping the pace, he let the first inch push in. At the intrusion, both let out steady breaths, that craving let off just a bit now that they were like this. Luke kept going, giving Kaldur time to adjust in between until he was fully in. He could feel Kaldur shake against him and see his gills flutter a little.

"Okay?"

Kaldur nodded, placing his hands on Luke's neck, drawing him closer to kiss him briefly on his nose. "Yes. Now _**move**_."

He didn't have to be told twice. Luke took hold of both of Kaldur's thighs again before pulling back and thrusting up into him. He repeats this, kissing all over Kaldur's neck, collarbone and shoulders with the water running between them. Kaldur becomes a mess, moaning and whimpering Luke's name like a prayer. With each thrust, he gets a pitch louder, panting and quivering. Neither of them takes in consideration that someone might hear because right now, their minds was clouded with sex and each other. Luke lets go of Kaldur's right thigh, enforcing to wrap his leg around his waist. He takes his hand, kissing its knuckles and then pressing it against the wall. When the Atlantean cranes his neck back, Luke takes the liberty of going for his gills and jaw, groaning against his wet skin and speeding his movements. Kaldur stuttered a gasp, clenching around Luke as his orgasm approached.

"L-Luke... ah... I'm..."

"Same, baby."

Luke continues to pull and push back into him through Kaldur shuddering and releasing. He remembers how sensitive Kaldur gets when it comes to this, his gills fluttering a little more, his mouth hanging open as he tries to breathe. It's a beautiful look and it brings Luke pride and a wonderful orgasm seeing it. He stills himself against Kaldur, holding him up the best way he could as he filled him.

"You doing okay?", he asked, kissing Kaldur's neck one more before pulling out.

"Yeah... you know, we would be heading to the beach by now.", Kaldur voices, jokingly scowling.

Luke kissed his mouth and them his nose, smirking.  
"Well, we had to have enjoyable sex first."


	2. Engagement Sex

Kaldur couldn't help but to smirk hearing Luke already unwinding and letting out a groan when he grinded down on him. Wearing little to nothing, he could feel his now fiance's dick hardening under him.

"Already horny, Luke?", he taunted, an eyebrow raised. He pressed his webbed hands against Luke's chest. He could feel his heart beating, speeding up from the aderaline building already from his arousal.

The older narrowed his browns at him, grabbing onto Kaldur's hips. He hissed when the Atlantean had the audacity to smirk bigger and roll his hips. "Really, Kaldur? Teasing me?"

"Payback. And you're letting me have it.", he demanded, rolling his hips again. "Saying I'm a screamer. Well, I admit that I can be a little vocal, but tonight... hm. I think I'll be merciful. Probably."

"Babe..."

Kaldur shook his head at his whine. "Nope. I'm having my way tonight, love."

Luke is sure he's rock hard hearing how demanding Kaldur's words are. It brings a chill up and down his spine and heat boiling in the pit of his stomach. He watches Kaldur moves off him, taking off his shirt and shorts before slipping Luke's pants off. _**Roughly**_.

"Eager much?"

"You want an orgasm denial?"

"No." Though it was tempting.

"Thought so."

Kaldur had fetched the lube and a condom from his suitcase before climbing back into the bed and reclaiming his straddling position. With them both being naked, the skin on skin contact was instantly sparked. He leaned down and kissed Luke's jaw, then his chin and finally his mouth. Slowly. His hands found a place on Luke's shoulders, keeping him steady against the mattress. He broke the kiss, much to Luke's disappointment. Kaldur brought his lips to his ear, kissing and biting it before whispering.

"Prep me.", he demanded, sticking the lube in Luke's right hand. "And do it fast."

"Bossy.", Luke can't help but joke, coating his fingers nonetheless. He groaned when Kaldur awarded him with a bite to his shoulder. In response, he snuck a finger in the Atlantean, getting a groan out of him. He waited for him to adjust before adding another. He dragged the fingers out before pushing them back, disobeying and going slow just to taunt Kaldur. He could taste victory when he saw the twisted impatience written on his fiance's face. He pulled back his fingers until they were barely in, adding the third.

Kaldur had shook a little, breathing against his neck. "You're being cruel now.", he sighed, his words followed by a small "ah" when those fingers slid deeper in him, only touching his prostate just a little.

Luke rubbed his waist, feeling Kaldur shake. "You said to prep you."

"But f--- ngh!"

"Like that?"

Fingers had pulled back and pushed in again, this time aiming the intended target quickly. Kaldur nodded, sighing contentedly. He kissed Luke again, biting at his lips. Keeping at it, Kaldur reached for the discarded lube and the condom, his other hand reached between them to grip Luke's cock. He stroked it, just for a while when he noticed restlessness on his lover's face before opening the condom and slipping it on Luke. The older bit his bottom lip, eyes glazed a teensy bit.

"Just when I thought we could get messy tonight."

"Not tonight, my love. We're still in a hotel. But when we get home..." Kaldur paused to coat the lube of Luke's cock and pulling the fingers out of him. He shifted so that he was hovering over what he wanted, sinking down on it inch by inch. "...you can get as messy as you want with me." He already felt that quiver of pleasure, satisfyingly full with his fiance. "Promise."

"I'm so holding you to that."

Luke held onto his waist, a low moan driving out his throat at how tight and hot Kaldur was around him. He went to thrust up into Kaldur, only getting in one before Kaldur held him down on his chest.

"No. Don't move."

"Babe..."

Kaldur rolled his hips, working himself up and down on his knees to take in that cock. His nails dug into Luke's skin at the feel of the friction of them connected. How Luke's dick filled him. Filled by the very man who proposed to him. Just the thought of it and the stimulation his special spot was getting, enforced a hotter boil in the pit of his stomach, his own sex hardening.

Leaning down, their mouths met again, the joining more impulsive with more tongue. Luke was desperate at this point, drowned in Kaldur's taste and wanting to make him scream like crazy. However, the tables were turned. And turned hard.

"Fuck... Kaldur..."

He wanted to thrust up, he really did. But Kaldur was holding him down, reminding him he didn't want him to have that satisfaction just yet.

Breaking the kiss, Kaldur sat up again and rocked his hips back and forth, even did a little side action that had them both on edge. His breathing became uneven, somehow blending in with the rhythm of Luke's. His back arched and his knees dug into the mattress. His thighs shook against Luke's sides. His rim tightened around Luke when his prostate was hit again. A whimper escaped his lips, exposing him. Maybe he was the one that would scream tonight.

Not that he minded.

"Move.", he let out, raspy. He clawed at Luke's chest, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make his mark. He decided he couldn't play this out any longer because he wanted to reach his orgasm, too.

Luke, still holding his waist, sat up so their fronts was pressed together. He kissed under Kaldur's jawline, dragging himself out of him and then pushing back in. He exhaled softly, smiling at the feel of Kaldur around him, despite the condom he wore. "You... feel so good...", he praised, tonguing Kaldur's gills. He trailed down to where the golden ring was resting on the Atlantean's collarbone, kissing the skin. "So good..."

Kaldur moaned, tilting his head back, giving Luke room to tease at his gills again. That heat grew at the feel of a hand curling around his cock, stroking it to match the thrusts. Complete euphoria drowned inside him, mixed with desire, his orgasm was approaching. Luke was having the same situation, wanting nothing more to rip the condom off to feel Kaldur better.

"Harder..."

Luke was happy to obey, holding onto Kaldur's waist a little tighter, kissing his shoulders and chest sloppily now. He snaps his hips up, more enforced and drawing out pleased whimpers from his fiance. "I... ngh... I really want to take this damn thing off...", he admits, stroking Kaldur faster. "I want... shit... I want cum inside you..."

"I know... aaaahhhhh... maybe... Luke!"

He shakes when he cums in Luke's hand, purposely tightening around him to urge him on.

Message received apparently.

The older takes this as a chance to put Kaldur on his back, taking hold of his thighs to drive into him even faster. Opposed to not wanting to get too messy earlier, Kaldur doesn't mind his cum being smeared on his left thigh. He's in bliss being fucked though his orgasm. When Luke cums, he stills against him, kissing his jawline again. It almost feels like Luke wasn't a wearing a condom since he felt so hot and firm just now.

"Nude. We're sleeping nude tonight.", he proposes, lifting Kaldur's leg to kiss at his calf.

"No objection.", came the agreement with a hum. Kaldur has his eyes closed, steadying his breathing. He counts how many kisses Luke gives on his skin and comes to seven. "First... we should get comfortable."

They do, starting with Luke pulling out and discarding the condom. He gets some cleansing wipes and uses them before discarding them, too and getting back into bed with Kaldur. The Atlantean shifts so he was settled in Luke's chest, hugging him around the waist. They stay silent for a while, basking in each other's presence.

Kaldur had closed his eyes again, listening to Luke's eased breathing and heartbeat before he hears him speak.

"Babe? I just realized something."

He hums in response to let him continue.

"This is the first time we spent having sex as an engaged couple."

"Wow. Really, Luke?"

"But it was special."

Kaldur kissed his cheek, agreeing. "Yes, it is. I enjoyed it."

"Same. This is also the first time we spent cuddling as an engaged couple."

"Are you keeping track of our firsts?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm just not that expressive about it. If I was, you'd be embarrassed."

"Kal."

"Seriously."

Luke embraces him tightly, chuckling. "And they say you're so stoic."

"I'm not so. Just takes the right person to see other sides of me. I'm marrying him, by the way."

Kaldur took hold of the ring that he was wearing and kissed it. He grins at how flustered his fiance became.

"I admit. That was smooth."

"Thank you."

"I'm marrying you."

"And I'm marrying you."

They shared a quick kiss, flooded with delight at the realization.


End file.
